


Angels Take Manhattan - Alternate Ending

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angels Take Manhattan, Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to give Amy and Rory a bit more of a heroic sendoff, and put more of the emphasis on emotion, rather than on trying to figure out why the Doctor couldn't just go back to 1938 and get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Take Manhattan - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> It starts just after the Doctor says he wants to go to the pub and River enters the Tardis saying, "A family outing then!" The Doctor is still standing outside the Tardis, facing Rory and Amy.  
> 

It jumped out from behind the Tardis. It moved so fast they didn't really see it, only jerked with the realization that it was suddenly there.

It had its stone clawed hand reached out for the back of the Doctor's neck, its stone face transfixed in a snarl of hatred. Its one scarred eye contorting it even more.

"NO!!" Amy and Rory both jumped forward and shoved the Doctor out of the way. But for that split second, they weren't looking at the Angel.

The Doctor landed with a thump and flipped over, just in time to see Amy and Rory disappear.

"River!" he screamed. She burst out of the Tardis.

"It got them," he said. He pushed himself to his feet. "It must have been a survivor. We need to..."

He stopped when she held out a book to him. _That_ book.

He stopped, and stared at her. "You need to read this, Sweetie," she said softly.

He looked at her, a horrified look creeping onto his face. He shook his head, refusing to accept the situation. "No. We just have to find out where..."

She opened the book, turning it to the back, to reveal an intact last page.

"Amy sent it to me," River said. There were tears in her eyes. "She wrote the last page for you."

The Doctor's lower lip started to tremble, tears glistened in his eyes. River's tears glistened back, she cocked her head and tried to smile for him. "She wanted to say goodbye."

The tears fell then. The Doctor's face crumpled, but he tried to hold it together, his eyes were huge, vulnerable, begging her that it wasn't true.

Hesitantly, he reached out his hand. 

 

> Hello, Raggedy Man,
> 
> It's been a long time since I've said those words. By the time you read this, Rory and I will be long gone. Don't be sad. We've had a long full life, Rory and me. We've been happy, happier than we've ever been.
> 
> We both knew this was coming, Doctor. But what we may not have realized, is that when one life ends, another begins. Because what none of us knew that day in the cemetery, was that I was pregnant.
> 
> I'm a grandmother now, many times over. And Rory's in hog heaven. This is his time now. We had our adventures, a magical time I'll never forget, but there's a time for adventure, and a time to come home.
> 
> We're home now. Wish us well. And take care of my daughter. Take care of each other. The way _we_ always took care of each other.
> 
> Be happy, Raggedy Man. This isn't the end. It's just another beginning.
> 
> What's that you always used to say?
> 
> Geronimo!
> 
>  
> 
> The Adventures of Melody Malone.  
>  Written by  
>  Amelia Jessica Williams
> 
> Published Posthumously by the Petrichor Foundation, as requested by the Author.  
>  Chairman, Brian Williams, Jr.


End file.
